Sutemasu
by Hino Akai
Summary: How much would it hurt to be killed by the one you love most? Would you be willing or frightened? Sister fic to Wakaremasu. Rated for violence and death. EDITED
1. Temaneki Mayu

Welcome to the first chapter of Sutemasu, the sequel/sister fic to Wakaremasu.

Posting will go like this: A chapter is posted for Wakaremasu showing a ritual or separation of the twins from the view point of the 'older' twin (the Remaining twin), then a chapter is posted for Sutemasu showing the same event from the eyes of the sacrificed twin. Don't get it? You will soon enough.

Warnings: Angst, hints of twincest if one looks uber uber hard for it and is into that kind of stuff, Mayu POV, many thoughts addressed to Mio from Mayu, UBER SPOILERS

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame 2 or any associated symbols etc. That would be Tecmo. I just have a copy of the game and a lot of fan art doodles.

Again, **UBER SPOILERS AHEAD. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Temaneki**

**A fanfiction by Shayde (AKA Hino Akai)**

* * *

"We were born together. But we have to live, and die, separately. I knew this. I knew."

'Mayu...'

Itis so quiet in this big room... It would be scary if Mio wasn't here... My Mio... She has always been here for me no matter what... Always... And she's come for me again despite the danger, just like she did when the rescuers told her to stay back and she climbed down that cliff to me anyway. She was always so strong...

She moves forward almost hesitantly, looking a bit nervous. Poor sister... I dragged you here, didn't I? I brought you to this place.I mercilesslymade you share my pain when I saw the horror of the stories it holds. I've sapped your strength and your sanity, forever trying to find the person who calls to me. Well, I've found them.

I won't be a burden anymore.

'We'll be together. We will.'

Together forever... Like we promised... Mio moves towards me slowly, looking tired. Oh, precious one, what is wrong? Who hurt you? Do not worry, it will be better soon. I am so sorry dear heart. I have caused you so much pain. I will fix it though.

I promise.

"We can't be together forever."

Oh, sweet one, you look so scared. Your eyes are ever so slightly wide and I feel like the older sister again. Do the Priests scare you? I'm not surprised. They make so much noise with those staves. I'm so sorry my beloved, I can't make them leave. They won't hurt you. I won't let them. They won't hurt me; they're too scared of another failure.

"But... with this... we can become one..."

I lean backwards, laying on the stone pedestal behind me. My poor Mio, you look so confused as you follow me! You don't understand, do you? Of course you don't. My darling sister... you would never think of doing this on your own. I suppose I must guide you. I do not mind in the least.

Your wrists are so slim! They say I am the more fragile of us... They say I am more frail. Is that really true? Your hands feel so brittle against my throat. Do you have the strength to help us become one and save this village? My dearest one, I'll lend you my strength. I've always been crushed by yours.

"So it's all right..."

Your eyes are lovely dear one... So much more elegant than my own. Yours are narrower, more sultry, even when wide in shock. I can see that I was right for being afraid when those boys looked at you. Who will protect you now? Who will protect my sweet Mio from all of those horrible brutes who want her?

My poor little love... You're shaking like a leaf as I pull you close... I want to hold you once more my dear sister... Once more before we are one... I've always loved holding you... Do you remember Mother telling us the story of when she tried to keep us in separate cribs? She said we cried and cried and cried. Daddy tried calming you while Mother held me. It didn't work. So they put us in a crib together to consult a baby book. And after a few minutes we were silent, holding each other. It's always been that way since then.

You've always been so soft; like a big teddy bear. I hope you'll be able to sleep without me to cling to. Daddy's not here to let you sit on his lap while I'm gone anymore.

"Kill me."

My voice is gone. I suppose that's why I can't speak above a whisper. I'm ready for this... but I'm still scared... Mio... Please...

Oh! It hurts... Your hands hurt... I didn't expect it to hurt so... You don't know what you're doing. You're utterly unaware of your lovely fingers tight around my throat. I can tell even as I struggle to breathe out of instinct. You are a thousand miles away my sweet one...

Mio... Please... Look at me... Just once more...

I can't see you anymore...

Your hands don't hurt...

It's like I'm numb...

Mio...?

Are you...

there...?

Mio...

My darling one...

"Thank you..."

'MAYU!'

I think...

I think I'm falling...

Or is it flying...?

Mio...

Mio...!

I can...

I can hear you...

You're there...

I know you are...

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

Oh...

Dear one...

Don't cry...

I can hear you crying...

Please don't...

It's alright...

I told you...

No matter what happens...

I forgive you...

Were those your fingers?

They must have been...

Your hands have always been so delicate...

Mother used to call them fairy hands...

Darling one...

Where are you now...?

It's all...

fading...

Something...

is...

calling to me...

Mio...?

Mio...

Are you listening...?

Where have you gone...?

Why aren't you here...?

"Didn't we always promise each other...? Together... forever..."

* * *

Trust me, this stands a lot better when read with Wakaremasu. More easily understood. Sorry about the length. Sutemasu will end up being shorter, just because of the basics of it. Not much you can do when one is a butterfly. 


	2. Taoremasu Sae

Welcome to the second chapter. This time around we have the 'younger' of the Kurosawa twins, Sae.

Warnings: Severe angst; hints of twincest if you're into that kinda thing and look uber uber hard for it, Sae POV, lots of thoughts addressed from Sae to Yae, UBER SPOILERS. UBER SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame 2 in any way shape or form. Trust me; you'd be seeing so much more of Mutsuki if I did... X3

I repeat, **UBER SPOILERS. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER REVEALS A PRIMARY PLOT POINT OF THE FATAL FRAME 2 STORY. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEARNING WITHOUT PLAYING.**

**Taoremasu**

**A fanfiction by Shayde (AKA Hino Akai)**

* * *

Yae's hand is warm as she leads me along. They, her hands that is, have always been very warm. They seem warmer tonight, funnily enough. Probably because her grip is so tight. Her hand encases mine as tightly as a kimono one has been too big for for many years. But it doesn't hurt. Yae would never hurt me, especially not by holding my hand. 

She says she doesn't want to risk losing me. Dear sister, if you don't want to lose me, why are we running?

If we leave, someday you'll fall in love, you're the very caring type you know, and you'll leave me.

With the ritual, we can be one. Can't you understand that I never want to part from you, my beloved Yae?

We've always been together... Don't you want it to stay that way?

Her hand tightens around mine. Funny. It should be tightening around my throat... Or it would be, had we stayed--Wait, what's that noise? It sounds like there's something behind us...

'They went this way! The Remaining let them go!'

Oh no! We've been caught already!

I look towards Yae, and I can't hide the fact I'm terribly frightened. It wonder if Itsuki's alright.. They sound like they caught him...

"Yae, they're coming for us! Do you think they found Itsuki? Do you think he got away safely?"

I'm so worried for Itsuki... If he's been caught, they'll lock him up without hesitation. Then they'll punish him.

The punishment for such taboo dealings is death.

Yae looks confident. She always does. If she's not worried, then she has faith in Itsuki, and I should too.

'Of course he got away safely, and so will we! Come on Sae!'

No... Yae... Don't let go of my hand! Don't run from me! Please! I don't want to be separated from you! It already hurts! Oh, we should have just stayed in the village. Yae, if we had, you would have killed me already. Your hands would have descended upon my throat, and I would be a butterfly by now. We would be one!

'Sae, run!'

No no no, don't run faster! I can't help whimpering as I try to follow. I'm not as fast; I never have been. Yae has always been stronger. My sweet sister has always crushed me with her strength...

This... This pursuit... It reminds me horribly of a time in our childhood my darling... Itsuki always enjoyed teasing you about Mutsuki, didn't he? Then you'd chase him...

And you'd leave me...

I would have to start crying to make you stop.

Yae, don't you understand?

Mutsuki's arm over my shoulders and his voice scolding you two about making me cry wasn't nearly enough to make me feel better. I would only feel better when you came forward to brush my tears away and whisper that you wouldn't leave me.

But you would...

And you are...

"Yae, wait!"

You look back at me now...

My breath is gone, and I can feel myself on the brink of tears.

You look so determined! Yae, Yae, are you trying to leave me after all?

'Hurry up Sae!'

With that one sentence,Yae turns again.

And shatters my cracking heart.

I have to stop this. Yae, you don't understand. You're going to leave me if we run any farther! This is for your own good. I can't let you live only half-complete. Don't you see? If we become one, you truly will be my perfect, beautiful Yae-chan!

"Yae, slow down! Please! Don't leave--"

I spot a steep-looking area without any protruding rocks or roots. It won't hurt too much to just slide down there and coax Yae into following... Then we will be caught. And we can become one when we return home.

I can't help screaming as I fall.

Oh!

It hurts! There were hidden roots, and the moss made me fall oddly!

It hurts so much... I whimper as I look back up.

My Yae...

She stands there, looking like a goddess of light as she stares down at me with wide-eyes and a mouth formed into a perfect, delicate 'o' of pale pink.

Then she looks back. I can tell she hears the villagers.

Yae, come down to me!

Wait...

Dearest, what are you doing?

No!

Don't leave!

Please!

My vision's...

... going black...

It hurts...

It hurts...

I don't know what hurts more...

My body...

or my...

heart...

* * *

Mmm... 

I can't help shielding my eyes as I wake.

It feels terribly bright despite the dying candle...

Where is my Yae...?

I see villagers milling about me...

They're murmuring in low tones about...

About Yae leaving me behind...

No.

Yae wouldn't leave me.

She was just frightened about the cliff.

Weren't you dearest?

You'll come for me.

I know you will.

'... the Tachibana boy...'

Ah! Two of them are conversing about Itsuki too!

That means...

That means he was caught...

"I-Itsuki..."

I can barely speak... I feel so woozy...

Oh, good. I think they're taking me to see him...

Maybe...

Maybe I can be forgiven...

* * *

... Perhaps I deserved this. 

I can barely breathe for crying.

Itsuki... I'm so sorry...

This is all our fault...

If we hadn't run...

I hope you can rest peacefully Itsuki...

I wonder...

Can I become a butterfly...

Without my sister...?

I'll have to try. I decide this as the door to my cell is opened and I am pulled up by priests.

I recognize Osaka-san and Tachibana-san.

They lead me towards the X.

I swear the walk has never been shorter.

I don't feel like I'm about to die.

But, by the time we reach that final torii gateand I approach the noose that has been prepared for me, the fact is unavoidable and everything seems lucid and clear even as the air around me seems distorted and translucent.

I step up...

I'll be sharing Itsuki's fate...

Yae..

Oh, how I wish it were your soft hands and not this rough rope wrapped tightly around my throat...

This village...

This village is an abomination...

And I'm going to save it anyway, sister or not.

My precious one...

I'm doing this for you...

* * *

Yae.

Yae my darling.

You didn't come.

I feel cold.

But the crimson tipping my fingers is wonderfully warm.

It makes me think of the butterfly I'm supposed to be.

Yae my love.

I'm waiting for you beloved.

I'll wait forever.

I'll always be waiting.

I know you'll come.

You always have.

* * *

There you go. The infamous Kurosawa twins are done. All of you fangirls will enjoy the next set to be done; Tachibanas, here we come! 


	3. Oshii Mutsuki

Rejoice all ye fangirls! It's the moment you've all been waiting for; the Tachibana boys! Here we have the 'younger' of the Tachibana twins, Mutsuki the obscure, under-appreciated one. -grin- You guys'll give him some proper respect in a review, won't you?

Warnings: Severe angst; hints of twincest if you're into that kinda thing and look uber uber hard for it, Mutsuki POV, lots of thoughts addressed from Mutsuki to Itsuki, faint hints of unrequited un-brotherly love, slightly psycho Mutsuki, UBER SPOILERS. UBER SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame 2 in any way shape or form. Trust me; you'd be seeing so much more of Mutsuki if I did... X3

I repeat, **UBER SPOILERS. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER REVEALS A PRIMARY PLOT POINT OF THE FATAL FRAME 2 STORY. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEARNING WITHOUT PLAYING. **(I finally found a spoiler warning format that works!)

**Oshii**

**A fanfiction by Shayde (AKA Hino Akai)**

* * *

Itsuki...? 

I'm so sorry...

I'm sorry for all of this.

Brother, please know I never wanted to hurt you.

I just...

I would rather give my life to save this village and Sae than let her die and live with the guilt for the rest of my existance.

I would rather be one with you than be separated while you immortalize Sae in your thoughts.

You've always been sweet on her, haven't you?

My dear brother... I fear I'm a bit selfish when it comes to you. I never wanted you anywhere near people unless I was by your side...

It always made me so mad when Yae chased you around like you were hers to toy with...

It made me furious when Sae clung to you and cried while she feigned anger at Yae.

Neither of them had the right.

Did you know I used to dislike Chitose when she was naught but a babe? I thought she'd replace me in your heart. Then she showed that she liked both of us equally, and you showed you still loved me, so I forgave her. The little one grew on me.

Itsuki, you're mine.

You're mine!

You have been mine since birth!

So I'm doing this, despite my fears.

I sneak a glance at my brother.

We have been separated to step on the panels that open the doors to the ritual chambers. He's agitated. I can tell by his walk. Carefully measured and heavy.

Yet, he's still terribly lovely.

Yes, very lovely. And very angry. His hand nearly crushes mine as he holds it when we rejoin inside. I can't help hissing and wincing softly. Brother is terribly strong compared to me...

Itsuki darling, is it me you're angry at? Is it my willingness to go through with this?

You scowl all the way through the rope temple. Brother... please don't be so angry...

I want my last images...

I want my last images of you to be like our lives have been.

We still curl up under the same blanket on stormy nights, Chitose tucked in between us.

We used to just sit on the bridge leading to the graveyard, your back against mine as we talked.

We did the same thing on the bridge leading to the Old Tree and Kureha Shrine.

We lounged on the Shrine steps, laughing and talking and annoying the priests to no end. Father used to scold us so frequently about that.

We used to look out over the village from Misono Hill and think about what we were going to do with ourselves when we became men.

I suppose I never had a choice.

Oh, brother!

Please don't be angry... Not here... not in the lair of the Mourners...

Itsuki... I'm frightened...

An arm slips around my shoulders, pulling me tight against a warm side.

Itsuki my love...

Have you forgiven me...?

A priest makes an annoyed clucking sound as I snuggle as close as I can. Apparently anger and resentment fill the X to contentment better than affection and love do.

My dear twin whispers into my ear, tone faintly amused.

'I hope that was Father.'

I choke back laughter. Even here, he cannot resist making jabs at our father, and I am thankful for that. I can't help relaxing.

This is how it should be.

It seems like only a breath later we are in the ritual chamber and I must detach myself from his side to stand in front of him, stone pedestal and X beyond at my back.

"Promise me Itsuki... Promise me Yae and Sae will never have to go through this."

I whisper to him before moving into the customary position on the pedestal. I am forced to pull my poor Itsuki so he'll follow me. The priests have started clanging their staves in unison. My pounding heart moves with them.

"Promise me."

'I promise.'

Dear Itsuki... It's so hard for you to say that, isn't it?

I smile. I smile for you as I guide your hands to my throat. Your hands shake like leaves in an autumn wind. I know exactly what I'll do. I'll go through this with a smile. I'll meet my death with a smiling mask. All for you Itsuki. I won't let you feel guilty.

One last embrace. That's all I want as I pull you close, squeezing lightly as I always do. It seems almost normal.

"I love you Itsuki... Remember that..."

No.

Itsuki, don't pull away from me!

I hold his hands to my throat. My smile is gone. I couldn't hold it on. My mask slipped offand I can't slip it back on. It's too late for that.

My hands shake on his wrists. We have to do this now, before we both lose our nerve. The priests are getting anxious. They're wondering why we're taking so long. The pounding of their staves grows louder and faster.

"Itsuki... Brother... Please... I beg of you... Make me a butterfly..."

My voice... It sounds so weak... I hope it doesn't sound too frightened...

He won't do it if he knows how utterly terrified I am.

No. He understands. His fingers tighten around my throat and I gasp as best I can.

The flesh beneath his fingers is bruising already. It would have to be. His grip is tight.

He's ending it quickly for me...

My vision is already growing black around the edges. My pulse pounds in my ears like a ceremonial drum gone wild.

There... there in the growing darkness... A beloved face... and a whisper.

'... I love you...'

I wonder if my smile reached my lips...

Itsuki...

Dear one...

I love you too.

* * *

Blame my friends for Mutsuki's slight... psychotic-ness. They made me aware to the fact he's always viewed as a squishy, wimpy, girly, pansy of a push-over in most fanfics... So I made him determined, manipulative, obsessive, and not-so-easily pushed around. 

Also, sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I intended to have this out a few days ago. Obviously, things didn't go quite as planned, and now my spring break is almost over.

But, I am determined! Akane and Azami will be done by next weekend. -nod nod- Tell me if you guys spot any mistakes that aren't space-related; the document manager still hates my spaces.


	4. Yurushimasu Azami

Warnings: Severe angst; hints of twincest if you're into that kinda thing and look uber uber hard for it, Azami POV, lots and lots of thoughts addressed from Azami to Akane, fan theories, UBER SPOILERS. UBER SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame 2 in any way shape or form. Trust me; you'd be seeing so much more of Mutsuki if I did... X3

I repeat, **UBER SPOILERS. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER REVEALS A PRIMARY PLOT POINT OF THE FATAL FRAME 2 STORY. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEARNING WITHOUT PLAYING. **

**Yurushimasu**

**A fanfiction by Shayde (AKA Hino Akai)**

* * *

Akane, I'm scared. 

I'm so scared it almost hurts.

I can see the way you're looking at me now that I've told you it's okay, that I don't mind. You're looking to me for the strength to do it because you don't want to. If only you knew that I'm only doing this because you have to fulfill your duty to the village...

Because you have to kill me...

Akane...

My darling sister that has been with me since the moment our soul came into these bodies...

I don't want you to do it.

I want to be with you.

I want to wrap my arms around you when you get scared.

I want to wipe away your tears when something hurts you.

I want to smile and hide my laughter with you when Father turns his workshop upside down looking for a doll part we have hidden in our kimono box.

I want to hold you close to chase away the nightmares and guide sweet dreams to you.

Akane, I want to love you as I have always done.

* * *

Our hands are shaking. My hand is shaking, and your hand is shaking too. They're shaking together, just like our souls are shaking together. 

We're both terrified of the horrors we'll find beyond that distant temple entrance.

First our footsteps thump as we pass over the wooden floors of the rope temple.

Then they clatter as we pass through the underground tunnels that house the Mourners.

Akane... I'm scared.

Then you wrap your arm around me and hold me close as we walk.

Thank you sister... Your arm around me almost makes it better. I want to stay like this always. But because we can't be like this forevermore, I'll just rest my head against your shoulder. I'll breathe in deeply to smell the sakura soap that you use for your hair. It's a scent almost like home.

A scent I wish to remember even after I become a butterfly.

A scent that makes me happy right up until we enter the candlelight chamber and we are forced to turn and face each other.

I'm smiling for you sweetheart. I'm smiling so you'll have the strength to do this. To save our village and our father.

And yourself.

The rope that bound us is heavy against my leg, as your hands are heavy against my throat.

Tears are filling your eyes Akane...

I can't lift my hand to wipe them away...

I'm so sorry...

My vision is going black...

Akane...

Akane...

Where are you...?

I can't see you... Though I hear you calling my name...

Akane...

My sweet Akane...

Please...

Just remember...

I forgive you.

* * *

Thank the gods! I'm done! And I know more than one person out there is saying the same thing. XD Thanks for sticking around guys! I wouldn't write it if awesome people like y'all didn't read it! -many air-kisses and snuggles to her wondrous readers who actually put up with the shite she writes-


End file.
